Mortgages
by Annwn Rho
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are stranded on an alien planet after the events of the Impossible Planet. They have to learn to survive when they have nothing with them. This has been done before I know but it has a few twists of my own invention. Rose10 fluff.
1. Chapter 1: Gone

Hi I wrote this story a long time ago and it's not one of my best works but I'm addicted to reviews so… This is yet another one of those the Doctor doesn't get the TARDIS back after Impossible Planet. It is similar to others but with my own twist it's sweet and mostly fluff, no monsters just the Doctor struggling along. Another point is that I can't do science it is an alien thing to me so if it's wrong I'm very sorry.

I've also not seen this episode in a while so sorry if this chapter is wrong in detail.

Please review!!!!! Please!

I don't own anything Doctor Who and related names places themes etc are owned by BBC and Russell T.

Thank you for reading!

* * *

**_Chapter One: Gone_**

The Doctor stood proud despite his tremor of fear to the monster before him.  
"I Believe in HER!" He shouted to the slathering Beast, an empty shell. The Doctor could feel his hearts clench as he realised that Rose was onboard with the actual beast, its mind which was far more deadly.

The tremble seemed to move from his heart to his feet as the planet shook and tossed as the gravity weakened. He reached out his hands and picked up the twin jars, they were rough to the touch. Without a second thought he smashed them onto the sandy floor with a satisfying CRACK as the shattered into small pieces.

Wasting no more time he ran hearts beating erratically pumping his alien blood so fast around his system he hurt; he couldn't hear anything not the beast or the quaking just his pulse all around him.

He tripped sprawling forward whacking forcefully into something hard, for a second he soared in hope, The TARDIS, he thought. Looking up he felt drained it was only the wall of what looked like a corridor leading up.

It looked dark and creepy something he'd never been too good with – he always had to find out what was at the end of tunnels. He could feel the breeze that was caused by the force of the black hole pulling matter into it. It mussed his dark locks that were uncovered by his broken helmet – the helmet Rose had kissed seriously so long ago. He hoped so fiercely that she was alright. The idea that she was hurt held his chest in a vice grip sucking the air from his lungs.

He shook his head to dislodge the thought he ran up the tunnel. It was probably a bad idea running up to Rassilion knew where without a helmet. He did still have the oxygen tank on his back and a larger lung capacity to most humanoid species which would give him a few more extra moments.

What he would do with those extra moments he didn't know. Moments to fall into a black hole. A singular experience it would be he was sure – he hoped he wouldn't regenerate in their. He couldn't see well, damn this regeneration for being short sighted he thought lightly to scared to think too much about anything but escape.

He was tripping and slipping on the floor that went steeply upwards to the surface of the ravaged planet. The air was getting rapidly thinner so he reached behind him grabbing the tube that pumped the oxygen into the helmet; his pulled it into his mouth aware of how ridiculous he must look with the mouth in a huge O holding the tube with his teeth. He could feel the stale air from the tank enter into his body giving it a boost. It was uncomfortable though he could taste the sand and chemicals that littered the floor and helmet.

He had oxygen, now there was the problem of pressure. And the black hole of course.

The Doctor frantically hoped that the gravitational anomaly would keep some of the pressure lighter so he could think of something. He could see the light of the black hole burning planets above the exit of the tunnel.

Suddenly he burst out onto the surface and was nearly knocked down by the wind. He could feel the planets gravity weakening. The pressure on his head that he could feel above the wind was slight and slowly increasing but not too bad just yet.

What a way for the last time lord to die! His sister, he remembered from so long ago, she'd always complained that he'd die in a stupidly ridiculous way.

This was not the time he thought as he clung hands and knees to the planet with all his might. He could see the base through his scrunched eyes as grit and sand hit them making his eyes water. The Ood with there demented red eyes gathered around the windows not seeing him. They probably thought he was dead – he was worried that too soon they would be right.

He tried to turn his head as much as he could despite the hostile planets every attempt it seemed to break his neck. The black hole was looming ever nearer and the little piece of rock he was clinging too was shaking faster.

His foot caught something as he scrambled up- he turned his eyes widened in shock and nearly dropped the tube from his mouth.

It was a suitcase, ancient battered made of brown leather. With all his effort he reached out and grasped the handle which had padding seeping through the leather. He felt tears of grief as he realised the significance – The TARDIS had ejected personal belongings about the rock so he would have something of home to keep. He pulled his muscles burning and clasped the case to his wiry chest.

That's when he saw it. There.

The ship small and buffeted by the black holes suction. The glass seemed to suddenly flicker outwards into space as someone fired a weapon. ROSE. He thought a wave of relied crashing over him. A body suddenly flung out into space and was sucked silently into the mass of darkness.

The ground felt unstable and The Doctor could feel the planet being pulled ever more fiercely back.

He could feel the oxygen running low and the pressure building up around his every muscle and bone more and more weight. He was going to die he thought blankly; at least Rose was going to survive.

The wind knocked the tube from his lips as he fought to keep consciousness. He was holding his breathe now he was burning slowly and surely.

He couldn't see his eyes were streaming with tears of agony and despair he didn't want to die especially not like this.

The ship was turning round to face him shaking like a leaf in a hurricane. A huge metal rope wound its way down and landed on top of him almost causing him to gasp. With his last moments of lucidity he grasped a hold of the cold wire that was also being whipped around in the destruction of the planet. In his other hand he religiously clung to his battered suitcase.

Whether he was dreaming or not he could feel himself being pulled into the ship and it grinding forward desperately. There was a part of him that was screaming, shouting unbelieving that his precious TARDIS was just…gone.

He thought he heard as he fell into the blackness a voice anxious and terrified saying

"Doctor? Doctor!" Before that too was gone.

* * *

This chapter was just a brief introduction about how the Doctor survived the next chapters are much longer I promise. Anyway thank you for reading I hope you have enjoyed chapter one stay tuned more is on its way very soon. 

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2: Rude Awakenings

Hello again! Same as before enjoy, review etc.

Just a few quick notes : I wasn't sure how to make the black hole dissappear so I came up with a lame excuse I know sorry, just go with it. TheDoctor and Rose may seem a little OC but that's because they've gone through a trauma. So.

Disclaimer – Not mine in anyway shape or form Doctor Who and related characters belong to the BBC/ Russell T. D

Chapter Two: Rude Awakenings

The Doctor saw fire. Red hot and cracking. He could smell the acrid smoke, the stench of burning rubble and flesh. The small woman was in the distance crying bleeding as the Darleks glided towards her.

"Doctor?" He scrunched his eyebrows. That wasn't right – she never saw him, never said his name.

"Doctor!!" That voice again he knew it somewhere; feminine with a thick accent. He was suddenly in the dark flailing uncertain of everything. He jerked forward with a cry.

His throat felt like sand paper. He was breathing raggedly and his eyes when opened couldn't focus on anything, the light was all he could make out.

Memory rushed to him as he blinked awake. There was Rose blonde hair falling around her heat shaped face, her lips were pursed as she frowned at him.

His hearts were momentarily weightless before thinking about it he grabbed holding her tightly to his chest. He gave a choked gasp of " Rose!" as he stroked the fine locks of her hair.

She gripped him back with equal ferocity "Doctor." She said quietly from his shoulder. For a moment that's all they can do cling to each other in comfort and relief, trying to avoid thinking of their situation. Slowly hesitantly they pull apart but keep close arms touching each other.

They are sat on an old chair a bit like a dentist chair but flatter reused obviously. The room there in is small and made of metal with hardly any light to illuminate it. Not that there's much need all there was in the room was the chair and a metal table- with his suitcase placed on it. The Doctor stared at it his brown eyes darkening for a fraction of a second as he feels an unpleasant jolt in the stomach.

Turning his head his hair flopping he could see Rose just sat quietly staring at him worriedly.

"What happened?" He asked. His voice sounded horribly and gravelled Rose leant over and passed him a bottle of water that tasted slightly stale but wonderful nonetheless.

While he gulped down eagerly Rose started to talk.

"We were on the ship. I didn't want to go without you but they made me you know." She stated angrily eyes flashing, he nodded silently secretly relieved that they had protected her. If they hadn't she could …no that wasn't the thought for now, she was alive and safe.

"We were flying through the gravity funnel watching the planet go into the black hole and Toby was still the Beast. Those markings on his face and eyes red." Her she drew in a breath; she'd turned to look down to the floor her hair covering her face. The Doctor felt a longing to move forward and tuck them behind her ears; instead he gripped her arms in reassurance.

"I blew the bolt gun at the window and I undid his belt. He went just…sucked out into the black hole." She finished her voice quiet. The Doctor dropped the empty bottle on the floor and gently took her hands in his own. He could feel the softness of her skin, he could feel her heartbeat in her hands her life force, if that's what it could be called. Her light. She curled her fingers around his and looked up al most shyly at him.

"You did what you had to do" He stated gently but firmly his voice losing its hoarseness. Rose shook her head her eyes had a sharp glint for a second before it vanished.

"I know I did. It's just what if I killed Toby too? Could we have saved him?" She only half asked leaning forward to the Doctor for comfort.

He squeezed her tightly "Toby wasn't there anymore. The Beast had taken over completely. He was already dead." He wasn't completely sure that's true, he could tell Rose didn't believe it but it was something that they could believe was true.

Rose flashed a wan smile and his hearts beated just a second faster but Rose didn't seem to notice but carried on with her story.

"Well we were trying to get the shield down when I saw you lying there. I don't know how there was this light or something. That suit stood out. They told me you wos dead but I knew you couldn't be. We were falling down with the planet so we dropped this metal rope from the cargo hold way down the rocket. We hauled you up to the ship. You had that suitcase thing with you." She cast a side long glance at the tatted case and the Doctor unwillingly followed it.

"You looked so pale; we put you in the lower part of the ship. We're in the living bit, for long travel you know." She sounded deliberately light but there was a quiver in her voice. "We thought we were going in but the black hole sort of – swallowed itself up. Like when you pull the plug and all the water goes down the sink." She looked at him and before he had time to react she flung herself into his chest and was crying her eyes out.

"I thought you were dead! All alone on that stupid planet and then… and then I find yeh and your so pale…so pale and hardly breathing. You wouldn't wake up." Her voice was drowned out by her sobs and he clung to her desperately drawing comfort from her closeness.

After she had cried herself out she pulled back red not only with tears but also embarrassment. Her eyes were red and swollen but peering closer he could see her makeup had long since gone and there were heavy bags under her eyes.

"How long was I out for?" He asked softly he felt limp still but he refused to let go of Roses warm velvety hand. He couldn't let her go when for a moment he was almost positive he would never see her again. When he heard the sound of the rocket taking off he had never felt so alone, in that darkness.

"A week" She said quietly "We're still on the ship. We're erm heading for the nearest planet. It's only another week away." She said faintly her voice a little hollow.

The Doctor sat for a moment horror on his features for a second it had disappeared when he realised that Rose was fine, now it came back like a wall hitting him. His TARDIS, his beautiful magnificent TARDIS was –gone. Sucked into a black hole. He had no home anymore. No more travel. He was marooned to the slow path. If he wanted to go to the nearest planet it would take two minutes now he'd have to wait a week in tiny cramped conditions. And what of Rose! Poor Rose. He'd stranded her millions of miles from Earth, centuries away from her own time. He could feel this gnawing guilt in the pit of his stomach writhing inside him.

Before he could get lost in this anguish Rose interrupted him.

"Doctor what happened?" She blurted out obviously having been dying to ask him for a while. Her hand was tense in his own and he found himself fascinated suddenly avoiding her gaze.

"What happened we couldn't get in touch with you! How did you get on the planets surface? What's with the suitcase thing? Where did you get it? What is it?" She said in a rush of breathe leaning forward.

The Doctor glanced cautiously over his suitcase before launching into his story. He talked of the dark, the cave. How he'd walked down the pit and glossed over how he called out for her before he fell.

"You fell." She said in a stony hollow voice that he knew meant she was angry with him. "You ….you are mental!" She said shaking her head. "You could have been hurt." She said voice heavy laden with anxiousness.

"I'm fine though! No harm done!" He said giving her a characteristic wide smile flashing his teeth. "Anyway at the bottom found I could breathe pockets of air that stabilized my fall. I found the body of the beast." That was too easy an explanation but unusually he was in no mood to natter on as usual. He could feel a hole in his head that the TARDIS had once inhabited.

He gave her a brief overview extremely brief as he completely missed his impassioned speech about how important Rose was and how much he believed in her, just the thought sent heat to his face. He explained how he had released the beast from his prison and ran to the surface, in the wind falling into the black hole, how the rope had fallen on him.

There was a pause while Rose knotted her brows.

" Yeah, but what about the suitcase thing? You were holding onto it really tightly. What is it?" She asked full of cautious curiosity.

The Doctor mumbled unintelligibly and tried to tug his hand free but Rose held him in an iron grasp looking angry at the lack of answers.

"I found it alright." He said sullenly not wanting to reveal anymore. Rose gave a sceptical snort.

"A suitcase outside on the planet?" She scoffed but seriously gazed at him. "What is it really?" Her tone was soft but the Doctor suddenly felt like she pushing him too hard into this, he was shaken, out of sorts and feeling vaguely ill.

"The TARDIS left it for me alright, she ejected my stuff onto the surface of the planet and that's the only thing I could fine alright." He snarled at her pulling forcefully away. Rose looked hurt before it melted into understanding compassion; she smiled wanly and squeezed his hand supportively. He felt like the lowest scum in the universe and wondered if there was a stone he could crawl under.

"The TARDIS gave you a gift?" She said softly she blew a breath out and the warmth wafted on his skin. "It's really gone then?" She asked. The Doctor felt like he was drowning suddenly, it had been so long since he'd felt completely lost. He was surprised to feel his eyes prickle with unshed tears. The TARDIS had been his one constant in 900 years and now it was just – gone. Not there, vanished, no longer present. Dead.

Then Rose asked gently "But what's in it?" The Doctor suddenly felt rage boil in his blood at all these questions couldn't she see that he didn't want to talk about it.

"IT'S NOTHING ALRIGHT!" He shouted out yanking himself away from her. Rose sat there for a second shocked never having the Doctor act that way before.

She stood up eyes flashing dangerously and spoke her voice deliberately measured to keep her anger under control.

"Don't shout at me! I have been worried to death about yeh! I've sat by your bed for a week! And you yell at me!" At this point her voice cracks and she's shouting and crying or something in between. "I've done nothing wrong! All I asked was what was in that box!" He knew some where in his muddled that she was right but that feeling of drowning was back.

"I know alright!" He shouted suddenly standing up and facing her eyes wide and wild. "It's family possessions alright! " He spat out bitterly. "The only home I have is lost, and you're whining about the box! The TARDIS left me family stuff! Happy now!" He exclaimed waving his arms about feeling like he was freefalling and about to be ill.

"I know you haven't done anything wrong but my HOME is GONE!" He cried out tears falling.

He breathed heavily drained and horrified at his outburst. He'd never shouted like that, especially to Rose. Tears were falling and had she worn make up it would have dribbled every where.

"Mine too." She said wetly the Doctors anger faded in an instant. Holding out his arms he pulled her into a hug as she cried into his shoulder, he clung just as desperately to her.

Tired and deflated they collapsed down onto the chair clinging desperately crying in mourning for there situation, no TARDIS, no home ever again. But not alone. They stayed supporting each other until the tears had ran out leaving exhaustion in its wake.

They pulled apart and the Doctor feeling ashamed looked over to Rose, splotchy red rimmed and in need of a shower he'd never seen anything as beautiful and he felt a lurch in his chest again, a feeling he was getting to grow rather fond of.

They stared for a moment before they began to shakily laugh together.

"We must look a right pair." Rose said trailing away. The Doctor looked at her his brown eyes sorrowful and guilt ridden.

"Rose" He started shakily "I'm so sorry…I" He started unable to think how he could apologise for all that had happened. Rose smiled at him killing of any plea for forgiveness.

"It doesn't matter, we were both shook up. I'm sorry too" She said full of such forgiveness he could have burst. Before he'd realised what he was doing he'd leant forward slowly and gently kissed her head. The Doctor was suddenly aware of the blood in his lips pulsing, Rose shuffled red faced.

They swivelled so that they were side by side on the chair facing the wall, there hands reached out and found each other, clung to each other. Rose tilted her head so it rested on his shoulder his brown hair just above her head.

"What are we gonna do?" She asked again. It seemed more real now than before. More scary and looming.

The Doctor stared at his suitcase his mind numb of thought. "I guess we…go to the nearest planet and…find a home for a bit." His nervousness seemed to shine through because Rose gave his hand a needed squeeze in reassurance.

"We'll stick together right?" She asked sounding momentarily uncertain.

He answered deliberately and gravely. "I won't leave you ever." Meaning every word with both hearts.

It was a comforting thought that even though he'd lost everything he'd ever had, gotten Rose in the biggest amount of trouble ever; it was comforting to think that at least they still had each other. That made the situation suddenly much more bearable.


End file.
